Daring Dragon Dynamos
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Cynder and her friends discover a lost Yoshi and Charmander. With the help of her sister Starfire and mentor Blaze, they protect them from the evil Pyre Squad.
1. Chapter 1: Mountain Mystery

**DRAGON HEROES**

It's good to see that my series is starting to get some attention. Thanks goes to matthewszabo24 for following and faving my Dragon Heroes series and for adding me as a favourite author! So now, let's continue the series with another exciting episode, shall we? We'll be seeing more fun and excitement for Cynder, Draco, and her friends!

* * *

 **Daring Dragon Dynamos**

 **Chapter 1 – Mountain Mystery**

 _Aaaaaoooooooooo!_

It was a cold dark night in the mountain regions of China. The full moon shone brightly as the wind howled mournfully, echoing through the mountains.

"Guys, did you hear that?!" exclaimed Draco. "I never heard such a noise like that before in my life!"

"Don't be silly, Draco," replied Jakkin. "That's just the wind blowin'. Surely it can't be anything else, am I right?"

"Well, whatever it is, it sure sounds strange," said Cynder. "Now, enough talk and finish setting up the tents!"

The dragons have travelled and hiked up the mountains after saying their goodbyes to Tails and Blaze back at the stadium following the China Martial Arts Tournament. They were hoping to find the next Elemental Brooch. They found a remote location that had even ground, which was perfect for setting up camp. The weather conditions were cold and harsh, making the process very difficult.

 _Aaaaaoooooooooo!_

"There goes that wail again!" exclaimed Percival. "It sounds even louder!"

"It's absolutely terrifying," shivered Draco. "What if it's some kind of monster that eats anything alive it could find? Oh, man, I shudder to think of such a possibility!"

"Draco, you're being such a scaredy-zard!" snorted Torden. "There's no such as monsters and we are dragons, so there really is nothing to fear!"

"Torden, don't say such a thing," said Lily. "That noise is even giving me the heebie-jeebies!"

"Yeah, me too," said Percival nervously.

"Relax, you guys," grumbled Cynder. "If it really is something out there, we'll go and investigate first thing in the morning."

"Guess that sounds more like a better idea, Cynder," agreed Percival.

After the camp was completely pitched, the dragons went to rest in their tents. Torden and Jakkin shared a tent, Lily and Percival shared another, and the last tent was Cynder, Draco, and Darky's to share.

"You sure you can be able to sleep through the night, Draco?" asked Cynder before snuggling down in her sleeping bag with the already asleep Darky. "I mean, you were pretty scared about that howling noise and imagined it could have been something terrible."

"Um, well, you and I sharing the tent, so I guess I should be fine," said Draco with uncertainty.

Cynder looked at her Charizard friend. She could sense that he is feeling rather worried. "Alright," she said. "But in case you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Thank you, Cynder," replied Draco. "We'll find out what is it making those howling noises."

"We sure will, Draco," assured Cynder, and she went to sleep. Draco was still in deep thought before falling asleep too.

* * *

Draco didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned, especially hearing the howling noises in his mind. At last, the Charizard woke up. Draco turned to Cynder and Darky who were still asleep. Gathering as much thought as he could, he decided to investigate the noise on his own. It was dawn, and the sun was yet to rise. Draco quietly crawled out of the tent, dressed himself up at a remote location not far from the camp, and was just about the make his way when he heard the faint sound of tip-toeing coming from behind, which made him turn around to see Darky in front of him.

"Darky?" he asked softly, trying to avoid waking everyone else up. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was about to ask the same thing, Draco," whispered Darky. "How come you're up at this hour?"

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm going to find out where that howling noise is coming from," said Draco. "Although I was a bit scared, something tells me whatever it is probably won't cause harm."

"I'm coming with you," said Darky. "It sounds like fun."

"No, Darky," warned Draco. "It could still be dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Come on, Draco, please?" asked Darky. "I promise I'll be very careful."

Draco looked at Darky, still feeling reluctant to let him join. The little dragon's eyes grew bigger and innocent-looking, and he looked as if he was about to cry. Try as he could to resist, Draco realised he couldn't. "Oh, alright," he conceded. "Just stick with me so you won't get lost."

"Thank you, Draco!" smiled Darky as he hugged his Charizard brother.

Without wasting any time, Draco and Darky made their way down the mountainside. They explored all around in search for clues, but to no avail. Suddenly, there was a faint yet close howling sound, which sounded just like what they heard last night. Draco and Darky headed for the direction where the noise was coming from, only to reach a dead end.

"Maybe it's at another location," said Darky. "Why don't we keep looking?"

"You're probably right," replied Draco. "Come on."

But just as they were about to start, a large shadow loomed over them. Draco and Darky turned around to see it belong to a vaguely recognisable shape silhouetted by the sunrise. The shadow made it look big and intimidating. Draco and Darky could do nothing but huddle each other in fear as the shape slowly made its way towards them.

* * *

"Draco! Darky! Where are you?" called Cynder as she looked around with worry.

"I don't see them anywhere, Cynder," called Jakkin as he scouted around the camp.

"I just can't believe he would run off someplace and take Darky with him!" pouted Cynder, feeling a slight annoyance. "That Draco, he may be kind yet naïve, but he can be irresponsible at times."

"Try not to get too worked up, Cynder," said Percival. "Wherever Draco and Darky might be, I'm sure they haven't gone very far."

"Maybe they decided to go discover what has been making those strange noises last night," said Torden.

"Even so," said Cynder. "They could have waited until all of us woke up."

"Relax," assured Jakkin. "Draco did manage to take on Dracula at a critical moment, so he must have the ability to fend for himself. Surely, nothing wrong can happen, right?"

 _"Help!"_ shrieked a couple of voices in the distance.

"Those voices!" exclaimed Cynder, fully alerted. "Sounds like Draco and Darky are in trouble!"

"Looks like I have spoken too soon," groaned Jakkin. "Let me come with you, Cynder."

"Not to worry, Jakkin!" said Cynder quickly. "I got it all covered! You go help Lily pack up the tents while Percival and Torden will go with me!"

"Very well, then," said Jakkin.

"Let's go, guys!" shouted Cynder as she, Torden and Percival hurried down the mountainside to save Draco and Darky.

Cynder, Torden, and Percival made their way across the mountains as they search desperately for their missing friends, but found that they have gone silent for almost a while now.

"I think we were too late," said Percival sadly. Torden started to feel some guilt for what he had said about Draco. "We're so sorry, Cynder," they both said slowly in unison.

The Twilight Storm dragoness could only sigh, believing the worst might have happened to her friend and adopted brother. But as soon as she turned to face Torden and Percival, laughter was suddenly heard, and as it grew louder, the three dragons could hear more that sounded very familiar. Bewildered, they dashed to where the laughter was coming, and to their surprise, they saw Draco on his back, laughing uncontrollably as we being by something they have never seen before. Darky was just standing next to Draco, laughing along with him.

"That's it, keep tickling him!" the little dragon choked out. "Do it on his armpits!"

"Nohohohohoho!" begged Draco as he laughed. "Not my armpits!"

Although Cynder felt the urge to help Draco, she couldn't help but find the sight amusing. A small blue dinosaur-like creature was on top of Draco's belly and it licked its tongue on his armpits, causing the Charizard to laugh even harder from the sensation.

"S-stop!" cried Draco. "I can't t-take it anymore!"

Darky continued laughing as Draco laughed more from the tickling, but when he looked up and saw Cynder, Torden, and Percival, he jumped. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Cynder, I didn't expect you would come!"

The blue dinosaur stopped tickling Draco when he noticed that they got company. Draco exhaled with relief. "Cynder, guys," he panted. "So glad you have come."

Cynder walked towards Draco. "Can you explain what is going on?" she asked.

"This is going to be a shock to you," said Draco as he lifted himself up. "But we have found our howler, which is this little blue Yoshi that was tickling me!"

Cynder, Torden, and Percival turned to the dinosaur-like creature. Instantly, they recognised it as a Yoshi, a dino-dragon species that is said to have mysterious powers through certain means. It had big eyes and a cute face. On its back was a saddle, and it was wearing a pair of boots. It waved at the dragons very meekly as Draco and Darky stood by its side.

"His name is Zippy and he's a good Yoshi," said Darky. "Zippy, say hi to our friends."

"Hi…" greeted Zippy rather shyly and nervously. "Uh, it's nice to see you all…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here, we're introduced to a new character! We shall find out more about him on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Blue Yoshi's Tail

**Chapter 2 – The Little Blue Yoshi's Tail**

Jakkin and Lily waited anxiously for Cynder, Torden and Percival to return with Draco and Darky. Already they have finished packing up the tents.

"Where the heck could they be?" asked Jakkin impatiently.

"I'm sure they're not far away," replied Lily. "They should be back any minute now."

"I could only hope so, sugar," said Jakkin.

"We're coming, Lily and Jakkin!" called Percival. The two dragons turned around to see their friends climbing back up, and they noticed the little blue Yoshi following them.

"Good that you guys are alright," said Jakkin. "But what's with the Yoshi?"

"This is going to make you laugh," replied Cynder. "This Yoshi right is what Draco and Darky were panicking about earlier."

Jakkin stood silent for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. "Ha! You two pansies were scared of a harmless little Yoshi? That is so rich!"

"It was the silhouette from the sunrise that got us," explained Draco. "We didn't know he was friendly until his whole self was revealed."

"Yeah, sure," chuckled Jakkin.

"His name is Zippy," said Darky. "He's the behind those howling noises we heard last night, because he was feeling lost and lonely."

Lily happily bounced towards Zippy. "Hi, Zippy!" she beamed. "My name is Lily, how about yours?"

All of a sudden, Zippy froze in fear. Lily was confused by his reaction. "Was it something I said?" she asked worryingly.

"N-no…" stammered Zippy. "It's just that, uh, y-you're all dragons, aren't you?"

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Torden. "But you have no reason to fear us. We're all nice dragons!"

"Yeah!" agreed Jakkin. "Sure we may be big, but we're not scary!"

Zippy didn't answer and just covered his eyes as he shuddered even more. The dragons could only wonder with bewilderment why the little Yoshi is scared of them. Draco and Darky stepped in. "Zippy," said Draco. "Is there something about dragons that frighten you?"

"Y-yes…" replied Zippy slowly. "You see, I'm not from these parts, I have been trying to hide from a gang of dragons who have done something terrible to me."

"Did you say you're hiding from some dragons?" asked Darky. "Please tell us what happened, we'll do our best to protect you from harm."

"Please do," said Draco. "You're our new friend, so we will support you, no matter what."

Zippy looked at Draco, Darky, and even the other dragons as they crowded around to listen to his life story. He rubbed his big round snout. "Well, I'm a Yoshi who lives all the way down in Australia," he began. "I once had a very loving family. My mommy, daddy, and little brother, we lived happily for as long as I can remember, that is until recently when the terrible thing has happened…"

Cynder widened her mustard cat-like eyes, feeling very concerned. "What has happened?" she asked.

"It happened like a few months ago," replied Zippy. "My family and were just having a big lunch of all kinds of fruit like apples, bananas, watermelons, and such, when one day, we were attacked by these dragons. I don't know much about them other than that they call themselves the Obsidian Devourers."

"The Obsidian Devourers!" exclaimed Draco, feeling a surge of anger welling through his body. "I should have known!"

"These dragons were chasing after me and my brother, trying to catch us," continued Zippy, trying hard not to shed a tear. "Our parents came to our aid and urged us to run off. As we tried to escape, we last saw them getting zapped by the dragons, and when I tried to find my brother, he was nowhere to be found…"

The six dragons felt very sorry for Zippy. Darky, feeling like he was about to cry, hugged the blue Yoshi to comfort him. "You poor little thing," he sobbed. "I feel terrible that you have lost your family…"

"Those wretched Obsidian Devourers," said Cynder indignantly. "What a horrible thing to do to an innocent little Yoshi!"

"Is this the reason why you have distrust towards dragons?" asked Draco.

Zippy slowly nodded. "Shortly after I lost my family," said Zippy, wiping a tear from his eye. "I found a remote warp pipe which brought me here, and I have been hiding in the mountains ever since. Every night, I look up to the night sky, thinking about them, deeply in mourning."

Cynder thought over what Zippy had said. "So that explains the howling noises we have heard last night," she said.

"Yeah, I've been doing that every night," replied Zippy. "What, did I by any chance disturb you?"

"Um, yes," said Percival. "See, we've been camping out here last night, and when we heard your howling, we decided to make our investigation today, and that's how we found you."

Zippy felt embarrassed. He put his arm behind his back and blushed. "I am really sorry if I did scare you all," he said.

"It's alright," smiled Draco. "We understand that you feel very sad and lonely for losing for your family."

"Agreed with Draco," said Cynder. "Besides, you can trust us since we have dealt with the Obsidian Devourers and we won't let them get you."

"Well, thanks for offering your assistance," said Zippy, feeling somewhat better. "I have been wondering now that I've met you, what brings you here?"

"It's a bit of a long story," replied Draco. "You see, we're all on a journey, though it all started with just me, Cynder, and Darky."

"Ah, sounds like a lot of fun," smiled Zippy.

"Yeah, it is," said Darky. "We travelled around the world and that's how we found our friends here, and most recently, we came from a tournament that took place yesterday."

Zippy could only smile, now that he knows that he can trust his new friends, and that took his mind off the horror of losing his family.

Suddenly, they noticed something flying towards them. Cynder realised it was her little sister Starfire yet again. "Cynder, there you are!" the young dragoness called.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Cynder. "How did you know we were here?"

"I had a feeling you were going to be in this location," replied Starfire. "I also came across Blaze, and she told me that you and your friends were here."

"I see," said Cynder.

Starfire nodded. "But enough of that, there's something I saw that you need to see!" she said quickly. "It's really serious! Come on, follow me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Zippy the Yoshi belongs to an online friend of mine who he allowed me to add to his story.


	3. Chapter 3: Stafire's Find

**Chapter 3 – Starfire's Find**

Without wasting any time, Cynder and friends, along with Zippy, followed Starfire down the mountainside. They wonder what is it the young Twilight Storm wanted to show them, but they could imagine that it must be of great importance.

"What is it exactly, Starfire?" asked Cynder.

"You'll find out in just a minute," said Starfire. "While I was searching all around for new friends so I can have a group of my own just like you, I stumbled across this little guy that is in need of help."

"Did you say you found someone who needs help?" asked Draco. "Who is it?"

"Relax, Draco," replied Starfire. "We're almost there."

Soon, the dragons arrived at a circle of bushes. As they drew near, Starfire turned to the gang. "Wait here," she said quietly. "Let me talk to him first."

"Okay," replied the dragons.

Starfire made her way into the bushes, and after a short while, she comes back out. Following her was a young Charmander, much to Draco's surprise. It seemed as if he had been through a rough beating, because Draco noticed that the little Charmander had scars all over his body.

"Friends," began Starfire. "I'd like you to meet Salem."

Draco was the first one to greet him. "Well, um, hi there," he said. "I can't believe that you are another Charmander,"

Salem didn't answer. He just stared at Draco and then looked around seeing the other dragons.

Darky scratched his head. "Doesn't this Charmander speak or anything?" he asked. "Guess he must be the silent type or something."

"You need to excuse him," said Starfire. "Salem doesn't exactly know how to socialise with anyone just yet."

"That's something I can tell straight off," chuckled Torden.

"Just what has happened to him?" asked Cynder. "He looks really roughed up."

"Yes, this is something I wanted to tell you, Cynder," replied Starfire. "Salem has been attacked by a gang of dragons, as he told me."

"No, not like what happened to me!" exclaimed Zippy. "That's awful!"

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Draco, feeling very angry. "Whoever these dragons are, they must be stopped!"

"It's a trio of Western dragons who left me those scars," Salem finally spoke. "And they are very mean."

"So you can speak after all," said Darky. "Tell us, who were those three dragons?"

Salem stood silent for a few moments before finally revealing the culprits. "One was a purple guy dragon," he began. "Another was a violet girl dragon, and the last one was a short dark blue one."

Cynder immediately realised who the dragons were. "Not those three!" she groaned.

Draco even guessed it too. "The Pyre Squad!" he muttered crossly.

* * *

Not far away, an ominous-looking tank was rolling its way up the mountains. It was a large, heavily armoured tank that beared the resemblance of a western dragon with menacing crystal-blue eyes. Powerful laser cannons were fitted inside the tank's mouth. The most notable feature of all was that it beared the insignia of the Obsidian Devourers. Piloting the tank was none other than the sinister Obsidian Devourer trio, the Pyre Squad.

"Hahaha, what a delightful day to be evil!" cackled Ciara as she drove an armoured tank with her two cronies Scorcher and Cronk seated from opposite ends of the cockpit.

"There's nothing like spreading terror on non-dragons and lesser dragons!" laughed Cronk.

"Watching them cower in fear, we get to show them just how the Obsidian Devourers should be respected!" declared Scorcher.

"Now to find that Charmander and nab it so we can collect the reward!" grinned Ciara as she adjusted the tank's periscope. "And let's be careful not to get this machine destroyed like the last couple of times."

"Huh?" exclaimed Scorcher. "It's not our fault that we get beaten up by Cynder and friends."

"That princess clearly doesn't understand what it's like to embrace the full glory of being a Western Dragon," said Ciara. "In fact, none of the Shadow dragons do, but the Dark Queen will see to it that they'll align with us, one way or another."

"Shame that they don't seem to have proper dragon feelings, or else they wouldn't be associating or sympathising with those filthy mammals, fake dragons, or even those treacherous Eastern dragons, for that matter," muttered Scorcher.

"Enough chat!" snapped Cronk. "Let's not worry about the Shadow dragons now and focus on what we came here for!"

"You got it!" shouted Ciara and Scorcher. "On we go!"

So they picked up the pace as the tank continued scaling its way up the mountain. They checked the radar while it rolled, trying to locate the Charmander they have been pursuing earlier. Soon, the radar started to blink as it detected something.

"I think we may have found the Charmander!" exclaimed Scorcher. "And it looks like its blinking even stronger!"

"This must mean that there's another dino-dragon child with it," said Ciara. "Gentlemen, get this tank going full speed! We'll catch those two once and for all!"

* * *

Cynder and her friends moved as quickly as they could across the mountains. The passage was very steep, so Darky, Salem, and Zippy were kept as close to the dragons as possible so they won't fall down.

"Where are we going?" asked Darky.

"We're going to try to find a place to hide Salem," explained Torden. "That way, it will be hard for the Pyre Squad to try to find him."

"Excuse me for asking, but who are the Pyre Squad?" asked Zippy.

"They belong to the same group of dragons who took away your family, the Obsidian Devourers," answered Draco. "Those three have been giving us a lot of trouble, and we've been thwarting their schemes the last few times."

"That explains a lot," said Zippy solemnly.

"Not too far now, guys," said Cynder. "We're almost approaching a village. There should be a perfect hiding place for Salem."

Eventally, the dragons have finally arrived at an old, decrepit village. It looked as if it had been in ruins for centuries. What used to be buildings were just piles of rubble, with some still intact, but in dire conditions. Flags have been torn, and fallen wooden beams looked as if they have been burned down.

"What a dump!" Torden remarked.

"Torden, have some respect!" said Jakkin angrily. "From what I heard from my family, who have long been descended from the dragons of China, there has been a terrible war when the Mongolians invaded the country. Thousands of people have been killed by them, and this must be one of the villages razed by the ancient Huns."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," replied Torden sarcastically. "I didn't know about any of that."

"Quit bickering, you two," grumbled Cynder. "This isn't the time for such silliness."

"Give me a break, I was only joking!" exclaimed Torden.

Soon, the dragons have found a building that wasn't completely destroyed, but still ravaged. They checked inside and noticed that there were potential hiding spots.

"This should do," said Cynder. "Now, Salem, go find somewhere to hide, and if the Pyre Squad comes, we'll be ready for them."

Salem rubbed his paw behind his back. "Uh, thanks, Cynder," he said.

But then Cynder sensed something rather unusual. She looked around with her eyes wide and alert. Draco could only wonder what was going on. "Is there something wrong, Cynder?" he asked.

"You guys wait inside, I just want to check around the village," replied Cynder.

The dragons did as requested while Cynder went out the building and searched around the village. She could feel a rather familiar presence nearby. In a short while, she came to a clearing where she saw someone standing at the summit. Cynder slowly climbed up the flight of stairs, and to her surprise, she realised who it was.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now we have a new character introduced: Salem the Charmander! But it seems new problems are about to arise, which will be coming up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4: Prepare For Trouble!

**Chapter 4 – Prepare For Trouble!**

It was Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze!" exclaimed Cynder. "I can't believe you're still here in China!"

"I wanted to stay a little longer and admire its beauty," replied Blaze. She turned around to face Cynder. "So, you have made it to the ancient ruined mountain village."

"Yes, I have," said Cynder. "You see, we have something important my group and I must tend to."

"Oh?" exclaimed Blaze. "What is that you're dealing with at this moment?"

"Come and see for yourself," said Cynder. "We found two kid dino-dragons who are in distress."

Cynder and Blaze hurried to the building where Draco and others were waiting. They were quite surprised yet pleased to see Blaze again.

"Hello, Blaze!" called Draco. "How is Tails going?"

"He's doing alright," said Blaze. "He's just working on his experiments and inventions, as usual."

Draco chuckled, knowing all too way that is like Tails to be busy with his work all the time. He could only wonder when he finds the time to take breaks like he did yesterday.

Blaze cleared her throat. "Anyway," she said with a serious tone. "Show me the kids, Cynder."

"Will do," nodded Cynder. She went upstairs and then returned with Zippy and Salem. Blaze took a close look at them. Cynder, Draco, and the other dragons waited anxiously.

"So, you have found a Yoshi and a Charmander," said Blaze. "Can you please tell me the deal with them?"

"Well, you see," began Cynder. "Zippy the Yoshi came from Australia after losing his family to the Obsidian Devourers, and Salem the Charmander is hiding from the Pyre Squad trio."

Blaze the Cat pondered over the situation. "Seems to me that the Obsidian Devourers are targeting dragons that are cross-bred with dinosaurs," she said solemnly.

"I don't understand it, Blaze," said Jakkin. "Why would the Obsidian Devourers be after dino-dragons?"

"It's quite simple," replied Blaze. "The answer is blood supremacy."

"Say what?" exclaimed Torden.

"There are many dragons across the world who fancy themselves as superior, just because their bloodline is pure, you know, full dragon."

"And what does that have do with the two kids?" asked Torden.

"You see, hybrid dragons like Zippy and Salem, which includes Draco, have dinosaur ancestry," explained Cynder. "If I recall correctly, Yoshis came from a dragon species called Terrible Terrors and tiny dinosaurs known as _Compsognathuses_."

"Compso-what's-it?" asked Jakkin.

"We'll just call them 'compies' to make it easier," said Blaze. "But even so with the whole blood supremacy nonsense, there's nothing a pure-blood dragon could do that a hybrid couldn't."

"It really is nonsense," agreed Cynder. "Most of the dragons you see nowadays aren't even full-blooded, and if hadn't for interspecies relationships, our kind would have died out."

"The most important thing now is to protect these children from the Obsidian Devourers," said Blaze. "Goodness what would happen if they get their hands on them!"

Jakkin was about to say something, when suddenly, they felt a very strange trembling around them, almost as if it was an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Percival.

"I don't know, but we all got to get out of here!" shouted Blaze. "This place could fall apart in any second!"

* * *

Everyone rushed out of the building just in time as it collapsed. Then, without warning, a gigantic dragon-shaped tank burst out from a rock wall. The dragons froze in horror as they looked up to the huge monstrosity that loomed above them.

"What is that thing?" asked Lily. "It looks ugly and disgusting!"

"Ugly and disgusting?" a familiar voice cackled from within. "You shall see how ugly and disgusting it really is!"

"I knew it to be true!" exclaimed Cynder. She could already tell that it was the Pyre Squad up to no good like always.

Ciara, Scorcher, and Cronk emerged from the hatch of the tank. "It looks like you already have our baby hybrids gift-wrapped!" laughed Ciara. "And for that, we should give you our thanks!"

"Oh, no, you won't!" hissed Cynder as she stood in front of Zippy and Salem. "We know you're after the Charmander, and there's no way you'll be getting him, or even the Yoshi!"

"You foolish princess!" mocked Scorcher. "Kidnapping hybrids is part of the Obsidian Devourer code, as it's the only way we can be able to cleanse this wretched world of such scum!"

"Absolutely!" grinned Cronk.

"You three are absolutely awful, foul, and loathsome!" shouted Percival.

"Why, thank you!" smiled the Pyre Squad deviously.

"What you're doing is absolutely cruel!" added Blaze.

"That's music to my ears!" laughed Ciara. "Now we're going to continue our cruelty by capturing the Charmander and the Yoshi!"

The Pyre Squad went back inside their tank and the tank reached out with its two mechanical claws to grab Salem and Zippy.

"Help us!" screamed the two kids.

"You three better let go of them right now!" yelled Cynder furiously.

Cronk sneered. "Sorry, can't do that," he said. "But we'll be making sure you'll be having blast with this!"

The dragon tank opened its mouth exposing its series of laser cannons, and it started firing streams of lasers towards the dragons. They dodged the blasts which destroyed several of the ruined village huts. Debris of stone scattered everywhere.

"Are you insane?" bellowed Blaze. "You're damaging a historical landmark! Stop this madness!"

The tank aimed its cannons toward Blaze. "So you're the Dragon Master Blaze the Cat," said Ciara. "You should really leave the teaching to actual dragons, because they are far more effective and really show dragons to have proper feelings instead of this namby-pamby wishy-washy love for riff-raff like yourself!"

"Time to say goodbye, Dragon Master!" laughed Scorcher. The cannons began to charge up for attack, and Blaze could only watch in horror as they begin to open fire. Cynder dashed forward and pushed Blaze out of the way at the last moment. The laser exploded, and everyone gasped in horror when they saw Cynder badly hurt from getting hit. She found herself unable to get up.

"Cynder!" cried Draco, and he rushed to her aid with Darky, Percival, and Jakkin behind him.

"Are you alright, Cynder?" asked Jakkin.

"Yes, I'm fine," choked Cynder. "Ouch, that really stung!"

"What a fool!" laughed Ciara. "The Obsidian Devourers surely could benefit from having you join our cause, and now you've crippled yourself due to your own bleeding heart."

Draco was seething with fury. "You monsters!" he shrieked, and he hastily charged towards the tank hoping to destroy it, but he only got shot down by the tank's lasers.

"No, Draco!" everyone shouted. Draco crashed right next to Cynder, dazed and bruised.

"Truly pathetic," mocked Scorcher. "There's no way you can be able to destroy our latest mecha."

"Those bastards are going to pay dearly for that!" growled Torden. "Come on, Lily! Let's go stop them!"

"Yes, let's do it!" exclaimed Lily.

But as the two dragons were about to attack the Pyre Squad's tank, their Elemental Brooches started to glow brightly. Shocked and confused, Torden and Lily examined the glowing brooches.

"Oooooh, this is so pretty!" marvelled Lily.

"What is happening now?" wondered Torden.

"Lily and Torden, I think the Elemental Brooches are calling to you," said Blaze. "You should put them to use right now!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't you just love those references and homages to the Pokémon anime? So let[s see what comes next when Lily and Torden start using their Elemental Brooches to power up!


	5. Chapter 5: Rain and Lightning

**Chapter 5 – Rain and Lightning**

Lily and Torden held on tightly to the brooches as their gems glowed. It looked as if they were throbbing with life. They could tell that the brooches are asking to be worn.

"Quick, you two!" urged Blaze. "If you put them on, you will be harnessing sensational powers and you will be able to trounce the Pyre Squad!"

Doing as Blaze has said, Lily and Torden attached their respected brooches onto their shirts, and with that, they both glowed as the brooches lit up very brightly. Already they could feel something very unusual emanating in their bodies, like they were being charged with endless amounts of energy. Inside the tank, the Pyre Squad looked on with bewilderment at the sight.

"Is that…?" asked Ciara.

"Say it isn't so," said Scorcher, knowing that this means bad news for them.

Everyone else watched in awe as the two dragons glowed brighter. Torden was shining bright gold while Lily shone a bright blue. After the glowing stopped, Lily and Torden appeared as slightly different looking dragons. Torden was bright blue with more pronounced spikes and a yellow lightning-charged aura emanated around him. Lily was a brighter pink dragon and her spikes were red instead of purple. She also has an aura emanating from her, but it was blue with rain drops forming.

"Can you feel this incredible power we're getting from the brooches?" asked Lily. "This really feels so exciting!"

"You're not kidding, Lily!" exclaimed Torden. "I really feel pumped up and ready to take out those losers once and for all!"

"Oh, please," laughed Ciara. "Like that is ever going to stop us! We're better prepared this time, so there's no way we can be beaten that easily!"

"I don't think so, Pyre Squad," said Torden. "Cause you won't be fighting with just one of us, how about getting to fight us both!"

The Pyre Squad aimed the tank's laser cannons at Lily and Torden and opened fire, but the two dragons stood firm and responded with powerful water and lightning breaths which cut through the blasts. The breaths knocked the tank backwards which caused them to lose grip on Zippy and Salem. The Yoshi and Charmander ran as quickly as they could towards the fallen Cynder and Draco.

"Are you okay, Cynder and Draco?" the two children asked.

Draco held his arm tightly to his chest as he struggled to get up. "Yeah, we're fine," he grunted. "And I see that you both are okay too."

Zippy and Salem chuckled. They were relieved to be freed from the tank's clutches.

"It looks like Lily and Torden are going to take care of the Pyre Squad," Cynder said as she managed to recover. "Their strength has increased tenfold after using their Elemental Brooches."

"Hey! We worked so hard in kidnapping those little pipsqueaks!" pouted Ciara. "For that, you will pay dearly!"

"This isn't over, you fools!" shouted Scorcher.

"You two can't scare us!" declared Cronk.

"Have a go at us!" said Torden confidently. "We're going to show you that we are not to be messed with!"

The Pyre Squad attempted to grab the two dragons with the tank's claws, but they quickly avoided their grasp. The villains' tank furiously took jabs, but it wasn't fast enough. After delivering blow after blow at each other, Lily and Torden grabbed the tank's two arms, and with ease, they pulled them off, incapacitating the tank.

"Now that you're down, there's no way you can capture the little ones!" taunted Torden. "It's all over, guys!"

The Pyre Squad sneered. "You may have crippled our tank, but it can still fight with its laser cannons!"

"We're still ready to go, and we've got one more ace up our sleeves!" shouted Lily. "Torden, let's combine our strongest technique together!"

"You got it, Lily!" nodded Torden, and the two stood close to each other side by side, and feeling a sudden boost of their powers, dark clouds start to form in the sky. It seemed as if a storm was brewing up. The Pyre Squad were still unimpressed, but soon enough, they begin to realise what was about to happen. Even Cynder and her friends noticed that the following outcome is going to be.

"Look for someplace to duck and cover!" urged Blaze. "It looks severe weather in our way!"

Sure enough, the final attack ushered a violent storm as the combined elements drew into Lily and Torden. With that, Lily unleashed a torrent of rainwater and Torden let out streams of lightning, aimed straight at the Pyre Squad's tank. The tank rocked back and forth by the torrent and was struck by the lightning. The Pyre Squad screamed in agony as they were zapped. The tank finally took enough damage as it was blown to pieces. Everything ducked down as the debris of metal scattered everywhere.

* * *

Eventually, the weather shone again, with the clouds returning back to normal, followed by the smoke from the explosion clearing up. Cynder and her friends surveyed the result, where they saw that what used to be a ruined village was now reduced to rubble by the explosion. They could see a large crater where the battle took place, but they could find no sign of Lily or Torden. Not even the Pyre Squad are in sight.

"Lily and Torden must be around here somewhere," said Percival.

"Yes, but that was one heck of a battle!" exclaimed Cynder.

The group start to worry for the Norwegian dragon duo. They searched all around, but to no avail. Everything started to feel quiet as all they could hear was the wind blowing. They weren't aware that two figures were sneaking up from behind them, and then…

 _"Boo!"_

Startled, the group jumped and landed on their backsides. When they turned around, they saw Lily and Torden laughing at the sight.

"We got you real good, you guys!" Torden chuckled hysterically.

"You two are always full of surprises," said Jakkin.

"That's the way we are!" laughed Lily. "We like to bring the fun out of everything we do!"

"Well, at least you're all in one piece," said Cynder, feeling slightly annoyed by the scare. "What happened to the Pyre Squad then?"

Torden winked at his friends. "Let's just say they won't be bothering us for a while," he said happily.

Percival smiled. "That means that you have defeated them," he said.

Lily nodded with enthusiasm. "We did it for sure!" she said brightly.

Blaze approached Lily and Torden. "I'm very pleased with you, Lily and Torden," she said. "You have saved Zippy and Salem from the Pyre Squad, and have fought bravely."

Lily blushed at the compliment. Torden put his paw behind his back and stuck out his tongue feeling very proud of himself.

"By the way, are Draco and Cynder feeling better?" asked Lily.

"Yes, they are," smiled Blaze. "I've given them a dose of some healing potions, so they should be fine within the next day. All they need is a little rest."

"Oh, that is good to hear!" exclaimed Lily, feeling so relieved. "Thank you so much for taking care of them, Blaze!"

Blaze just smiled modestly. She had known Cynder and Draco for years, so she would always been on the lookout for them to ensure their safety.

"Guys, take a look at this!" Zippy called out as he raced with Salem and Darky up the crater to meet up with the adults. "I have never seen anything like it before!"

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

"There's something shiny down the crater," said Darky. "I believe it could be one of them brooches you guys were after."

"In that case, I say we should check it out," said Blaze.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Dynamos

**Chapter 6 – Team Dynamos**

The group made their way down the crater to check out what Zippy had found. Indeed, there was something shiny lying in the ground, and it looked very familiar.

"Could it be…?" asked Draco.

"Yes, it looks like another Elemental Brooch," said Cynder. She picked up the brooch, and as she had thought, it was just like the other four brooches, except that its gemstone was sapphire coloured. Engraved on it was a cross with two angled streaks coming from both sides.

"It seems as if this brooch has been unearthed from the destruction of the Pyre's Squad tank," said Cynder. "I think I could take a guess who does this brooch belongs to."

Cynder turned to Percival. "You seem to be matching one, so why not try it on?" she asked as she tossed the brooch over to him.

"Alright then," replied Percival. The gold dragon caught the brooch and attached it to his tunic. In an instant, the gemstone began to glow, and a white aura emanated around him. Percival could feel the ethereal energy flowing through him while the gemstone continued glowing. Finally, the aura faded away as the gemstone finished its course.

"This certainly felt very new," said Percival as he smiled.

"This Elemental Brooch right here is the Light Brooch," said Blaze. "I trust that you will use it with wisdom."

"Of course, Blaze," replied Percival. "I will do my very best to make efficient use of it when it is necessary."

Blaze smiled. "Well, it looks as if you have found five of the Elemental Brooches," she said. "There's only one more left, and we can guess who hasn't gotten his yet."

Everyone turned to Draco. The Charizard realised that it was true that he is yet to get his brooch. "So all that remains is me," he said.

"Why, yes, Draco," replied Blaze. "I won't tell you where the sixth and final brooch is, as you'll have to find it yourself."

"I understand, Blaze," nodded Draco.

* * *

Later at sunset, all the dragons were getting to know the two young dino-dragons. Starfire and Darky were getting along very well with Zippy and Salem. Everyone was having a pleasant time, until a thought came through Starfire's mind. Cynder noticed it at the very moment. "Is there something wrong, Starfire?" she asked.

"Well, I'm glad for you guys that you have been making a lot of progress on your adventure and all," said Starfire. "But I haven't had such luck being able to find to friends who would be interested in going with me. I would love to be like you and have my own group so we can try helping out others and, who knows, maybe even have Elemental Brooches of our own."

"I understand your feelings, little sister," said Cynder sadly. "But I have no idea where I can be able to find such potential partners for you."

Blaze the Cat thought deeply about Starfire's situation, and then as she was looking at Zippy and Salem, an idea struck through her mind. "Wait, I think I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What have you got, Blaze?" asked Cynder.

"Those two kids, Zippy and Salem," replied Starfire. "They may be young, but I think they can make the right partners for Starfire."

Starfire thought about the idea as well. "Are you absolutely sure, Blaze?" she asked.

"I'm very positive about it," replied Blaze. "Not only will you have two friends and partners to assist you, but you can also be able to protect them from the Obsidian Devourers."

"You know, she may be right!" exclaimed Cynder. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Starfire, your chances of forming a group is right in front of you, so take what you can get!"

This made Starfire smile. "If you think that's the way to go for me, then I'll do it," she said. So Starfire approached Zippy and Salem who were happily playing with each other. "Hey, kids!" she called.

Salem and Zippy turned around. "Yes, Starfire?" they asked.

"I have an offer I'd like to make," began Starfire, and she cleared her throat. "How would you like to form a group with me?"

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Zippy.

"You two and I can become a team where we try to help out others in need," explained Starfire. "We can try to become heroes just like Cynder, Draco, and their team."

The two kids thought deeply about the idea, and they were delighted. "We would like to be part of your team, Starfire," they said.

"I've admired the way Torden handled those Pyre Squad goons," said Zippy. "Definitely something I can learn from him."

"And I would like to become a strong yet kind Charizard like Draco," said Salem. "It might happen someday, that's for sure."

"Excellent, you guys," smiled Blaze. "It looks like the three of you have finally formed a team."

"The one question that remains is; what should we call ourselves?" asked Starfire.

"It's not that necessary to make a name for your group since Cynder's doesn't really have one," replied Blaze. "But if you insist, I'm sure you could come up with a name."

"We need a name that suits us very well," said Starfire. "It must be something that has a ring to it, and something that just screams awesomeness."

"We're all dragons here," said Salem. "So our group should have 'dragon' as part of the name."

"I can also tell you that I can be quite daring when I needed to be," said Zippy. "And together, we can be an energetic force, like a dynamo!"

Starfire smiled when she thought of everything her friends were discussing. "Zippy and Salem, I think you two have helped me think up of the name to call ourselves," she said. "We're three dragons who are daring and energetic as a dynamo, we'll be the Daring Dragon Dynamos!"

"Yes!" cheered Zippy and Salem. "Go Dynamos!"

Blaze nodded in agreement, believing that they have thought up a good name for their team indeed. She then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Starfire," she began. "I have something for you that will really help your team on your journey."

"What is it, Blaze?" asked Starfire.

"I have here a Transporter Device which is just like the one Cynder's team uses for travelling to long distances in a matter of seconds," said Blaze. "My husband Tails invented it. I hope you two will use it wisely."

"Thank you very much for the gift, Blaze," smiled Starfire as she took the capsule.

"You're most welcome," nodded Blaze.

"So, how do you activate this Transporter Device?" asked Zippy.

"It's really easy," said Cynder. "I'll show how to very soon."

"Before we do," said Draco. "I'd say we should get ourselves some dinner. I'm feeling very hungry for some seafood pancake with a side of dim sums."

Torden chuckled. "You're always hungry, Draco," he said.

"That can be arranged," said Blaze. "Why don't you guys pitch up camp now since it's near evening? I've brought some spare tents since I felt you might need more, especially since Starfire's group is here."

"That would be fine, Blaze," replied Cynder. "We're sorry that we ended up getting this ancient village destroyed."

"It's not your fault, Cynder," said Jakkin. "All the blame goes to the Pyre Squad since they're the ones who continuously stir up trouble. Lily and Torden did what had to be done to get rid of those dirtbags."

"I agree with Jakkin," said Blaze. "If it hadn't been for them, Zippy and Salem would have fallen into the hands of the Dark Queen."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" asked Jakkin. "Let's go set up camp!"

"Yay, another camping night!" cheered Lily.

As all the dragons headed to another place to set up the camp, Blaze and Cynder looked out to the sunset, feeling very pleased with the how the day turned out. With five of the Elemental Brooches found, they know that one more remains, and that Draco will find it sooner or later. They also know that even though the Pyre Squad have been defeated, they're still out there and will strike again another day. Even so, they were just three mere dragons out of an entire organisation that needs to be brought down to its knees to ensure the peace and freedom of the world. They headed off to catch up with the other dragons, ready to have their dinner and another well-deserved rest for the night.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, that was an eventful story. First Cynder and her friends found two lost young dino-dragons, the Pyre Squad causes trouble only to be defeated by Torden and Lily after they transformed thanks to their Elemental Brooches, the fifth brooch has been found, and Starfire forms a team with the two kids Zippy and Salem. Wait until the next story for more fun and excitement!


End file.
